Bangarang
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = October 31, 2019 ( ) December 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 4 (Extreme Version) |dg = (Classic/Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic (Bar) Extreme Version to (Bar) |gc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |pictos = 177 (Classic) 195 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:35 |nowc = Bangarang BangarangALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Isaiah Rashaad Extreme Mehdi KerkoucheFile:BangarangALT choreographer proof.png |perf = Classic Isaiah Rashaad (motion capture)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tM6w-GCGa3Q Extreme Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqXuWBGNb_g |from = EP }}"Bangarang" by featuring is featured on . It was also available on for a limited period of time. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a 3D modelled man whose face and skin are blacked out. He wears a black hoodie with a gray shirt underneath, a pair of black pants, and a pair of gray and some silver sneakers. His hoodie and pants have various patterns passing through them. It has a silver diamond shape during the chorus, a silver triangle that occasionally extends into blue triangles during one of the vocal verses, a red X shape during one of the instrumental verses that occasionally turns silver and has silver lines surrounding it, a pink circle along with blue cut off circular lines on the slow instrumental verses, and a white circle that moves during the end. Numerous stripes and dots in numerous colors also sift through the dancer s outfit. Extreme Version The coach is a man with a black and cyan urban air mask and black and cyan cap. He wears a pink sleeveless hoodie with the upper part colored violet and is seperated by a cyans border line and black hamstrings on the hood. The hoodie is unzipped on the chest, revealing his yellow sleeveless top. He also wears a pair of black jeans with static-like square designs on the thighs and yellow and cyan shoes with white soles. He also wears a black and cyan elbow guard on his left arm, a black and white small band on the right arm and black bands with a bright cyan part on his upper left arm and wrist. He has a cyan outline. During the chorus, the yellow and pink elements in his outfit turn black and his outline turns pink. Background Classic The background remains primarily dark and is brightened by flashing cubes. During the chorus, they faintly flash blue and flash more heavily during the shouts. During a vocal verse, the cubes rhythmically flash white while white stripes are present on the walls. During an instrumental verse, the cubes flash red and yellow, and these lights move more rapidly side to side. During the drop to the slow parts, the background shows stars, and then at the actual slow parts, the background shows a lot of neon color on each side. Extreme Version The background starts dark, when the song begins inverted triangles appear, mostly in white colors or simply as black lines, when the "chorus" begins, the background turns red and changes to red colored rhombuses, later in the routine, the background changes to several rhombuses of blue and purple colors, after Gold Move 2, the background changes to a galactic one with purple blue circles, after that, the figure shown are inverted triangles that flickers, the routine ends with the inverted triangles moving away, until disappearing next to the coach. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms upwards in a semi-circle motion. Gold Move 2: Jump while putting your right arm on your chest and your left arm out. Bangarang gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bangarang gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game bangarang gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Bangarang gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Jump with your hands spread. Gold Move 3: Kick to the left, and punch upwards, while bending down. Bangarangalt_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Bangarangalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Bangarangalt_gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Bangarangalt_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Hits Just Dance 2020 *Just Dance 2020 Hits *High Voltage *Electro Beats *15-Minute Soft Workout *Sneak Peek 2020 *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Extreme Version Trivia General *''Bangarang'' is the second song by Skrillex in the series. *"F**k" is censored. Classic *'' '' and God Is a Woman (Goddess Version) are the seventh and eighth routine in the series to have a coach with black skin, after Pon de Replay, Rich Girl (Chair Version), Don’t You Worry Child, Diamonds (Seated Version), Get Low and Dharma. *In a Behind-the-Scenes video, it was revealed that coach is a 3D model, and the shooting was done in a motion capture studio. **This makes the third routine to have a 3D animated coach, after Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version) and Shaky Shaky. *In the E3 version of the routine, this pictogram was only used once. *In the E3 demo of , the coach selection image had a different pose and applied the details from the second drop on the clothes instead of keeping the coach s appearance from the beginning of the routine. *The animated background in the fankit is backwards to the background in the teaser and gameplay. *'' '' was found in the files before its official release. Bangarang cover generic.jpg|''Bangarang'' Bangarangalt cover generic.png|''Bangarang'' (Extreme Version) Bangarang cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bangarangalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Bangarang cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bangarangalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) bangarang_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) bangarangalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) bangarang_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) bangarangalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Bangarang_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bangarang ava.png|Avatar (Classic) Bangarang gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) Bangarangalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Bangarangalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) bangarang pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_BANGARANG_STILL_BKG_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Bangarang sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Bangarang jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic) Bangarang jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Bangarang_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bangarangalt_jd2020_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Bangarangalt_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Bangarangalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Bangarang jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Classic) Bangarang jdnow coachselection.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bangarang jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images bangarang promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-Gen) bangarang promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) bangarang promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Bangarang promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Instagram teaser 1https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 Jd2020 tomorrow e3 instagram teaser.gif|''Bangarang'' in the tomorrow teaser (Instagram) Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|''Bangarang'' in the tomorrow teaser (Twitter) Bangarang teaser instagram 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Bangarang twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1138566578931261440 bangarang promo coach.png|Promotional coach Jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|The coach in a promotional image from Amazon bangarang docarnaval jdnow notification.png| notification, along with Só Depois do Carnaval Jdnow sneakpeek notification.png|'' '' in the Sneak Peek 2020 promotion Beta Elements bangarang coachmenu comp.png|Comparison between the E3 version of the coach selection image and the final one Others Bangarang thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Bangarangalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Bangarang thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Bangarangalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Jd01 item 04.png|Sticker unlocked from dancing to (Extreme Version) three times Videos Official Music Video SKRILLEX - Bangarang feat. Sirah Official Music Video Teasers Classic Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bangarang - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Extreme Version Bangarang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bangarang (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Bangarang - Just Dance 2020 Bangarang - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Bangarang (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2020 Extraction Bangarang - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind the Scenes Bangarang - Behind The Scenes (US) Bangarang - Behind The Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation tr:Bangarang pt-br:Bangarang Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Skrillex Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Isaiah Rashaad Category:Animated Dancers Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Clean versions